


chatter

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, a bit angsty with a pinch of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The house is chaotic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomelofangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/gifts).



The house is chaotic, people too quick to jump to do anything, from becoming fast friends to questioning his entire being, not in the way he is used to. They throw Kavius glances, not the demeaning ones he saw in the streets, but rather curious, testing, just to see how and who he is. It is a refreshing change, and Kavius relaxes, slowly, not above taking their help.

 

He never saw so many races at the same table: gnomes, half-elves, humans, an elf and him, talking with each other and trying to make peace. It is a bit overwhelming, at the beginning, but then the pleasant chatter fills him with hope. He was never as happy as they are this day, although he can see they worry about each other as well.

 

They have something to hold on to, and for a moment, Kavius wishes he was there as something more than a guest.


End file.
